Rosario Vampire: Retold
by AvengingDeath
Summary: This story will be a remake of the Show And start at the very beginning. the story is rated M and I strongly Discourage anyone that is easily offended to not read nor anyone under the age of 18. with that being said please enjoy.
1. A new life

**Rosario + Vampire: Retold**

 **Authors note: this story will not follow the anime or the books (I haven't read any of them so if it does have any similarities it is purely coincidental) I would also like to point out that I do not own any of these characters or the show that they come from. This story is simply my imagination put into words. If you are the owner of the show and its characters and want this story removed please just let me know and I will take it down. (In short if I offended you please don't sue me just let me know and I will take it down, this is purely for entertainment and I am not making any profit from this)**

 **Furthermore this story will start at the beginning of the anime and will likely follow somewhat as far as the events that take place however the outcomes will be different. And some characters will be rewrote however their personalities will stay the same ( mostly ).I had been wanting to write a fanfiction for this anime for a while and after reading several fanfictions and re-watching the show I finally decided to write it. The fanfictions that ended up giving me the final push to write this are mentioned below after all it wouldn't seem fair to write this without giving them a shout out.**

 **Rosario + Vampire: Tsukune's awakening by ultimatedbzmaniac**

 **A teacher and a Vampire by keithallen**

 **This fan fiction will be rated M and be possibly borderline MA for the following reasons:**

 **Violence**

 **Blood and Gore**

 **Sexual References and Innuendos**

 **Foul Language**

 **The Appearance of drug and alcohol use**

 **Torture**

 **So in case I haven't made myself clear already this story is not for children, I repeat this story is not for children. If you are under the age of 18 or are easily offended by the things mentioned above stop reading this article now and do something else you have been warned. And this is your final warning leave now. If these things do not bother you feel free to read on to your hearts content and enjoy. Reviews are always welcome it lets me know people are reading. And before I begin the story I would suggest that you go to YouTube and look up the scene from Ghostrider where blackheart says "my name is legion for we are many" because that is how I imagen the voice of Tsukune's monster to sound you know just to add to the overall effect.**

 **A couple sentences about me. I am a 20 year old male from Kentucky, I was passed along a lot through grade school and am in my second year of college. I am writing this fan fiction for a couple of reasons, one would be to help my writing skills develop (they are rather poor in terms of punctuation and sentence structure as well as the overall flow [It is what they passed along over, I haven't had anyone take the time to help with this since I was in the third grade] I do however have a decent vocabulary, at least I think so) and two would be to get my overall creativity going again.**

 **This is truly the last time I giving a warning before I start the story if you are offended by Sex, murder, drugs, etc. quit reading NOW, oh and find yourself a Psychiatrist that can help you overcome this irrational fear because it happens in the real world. And odds are if you tell someone you offended them they will probably laugh at you, and humiliate you to tears. So wake up, get some help and welcome to the real world. Ok now then on with the show…**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tsukune Aono is laying in his bed after having gotten home from the last day of middle school and having failed to meet the requirements for the eligibility to apply for high school. His parents aren't home and won't be till later on that evening so he decides to take a nap.

Tsukune raises his head and notices something is off, he is no longer in his room but in the middle of a large blackened field and the sky was blood red. He looks around trying to figure out where he is he notices that the fields are endless. But before he can begin to panic he hears footsteps behind him. As he turns to look at the source of the sound he notices the being is shrouded by shadows making it impossible to distinguish any features. The being just stands there while Tsukune tries to take a step back and ends up falling backwards causing the shrouded being to laugh.

Shrouded one: "What's a matter, are you scared of your own shadow?"

Tsukune: "What are you talking about? Who are you? What do you want?" he asked franticly.

Shrouded one: "Whatever do you mean I have been here since the day you were born, as for what I want well tell me what is it that you desire the most" the shrouded one said with sly tone, as he extended his hand to place it on Tsukune's shoulder.

Tsukune was pulled out of his dream when he heard someone say his name downstairs. Finally getting out of his bed to go down stairs he put his slippers on and left his bedroom. After coming into the dining room and taking a seat at the table his mother Kasumi Aono and father Koji Aono were already sitting at waiting for him. While they were eating they began having their conversation.

Koji: "So son how was your final day in middle school, are you ready to finally be a high schooler?"

Tsukune: "Well you see about that, I didn't exactly manage to score high enough to qualify." He said nervously while bowing his head in shame.

Kasumi: "Oh we know that dear, but your father ran into this man who happened to drop a registration letter for some sort of private high school, it's as if it is a sign from the heavens for a second chance"

Koji: " that's right and the bus leaves for the school first thing in the morning so you better be ready because it doesn't return until Christmas break, after all you wouldn't want to miss a second chance like this son"

Sometime later Tsukune was laying in his bed after having packed his clothes, as well as what little money he had. He set his alarm clock for six am and rolled over and went to sleep.

He was back in that same field from earlier and was standing face to face with the man from before only now he could see the creature in its entirety and it chilled him to the bone before him stood a creature that was nearly 7 foot tall, with grey flesh that had black stripes that flowed over his body, the whites of his eyes were black and the irises were dark blood red like the sky behind him the pupils were slit like a serpent's, from his back extended two sets of wings ( total of 4 ) the wings were nearly 12 foot long a piece and the feathers looked to be a dark metallic color and were very sharp to the touch, his hands were mostly normal except for the claws that extended from his fingertips.

The creature looked Tsukune in the eyes and said "it's time to wake up". Seconds later Tsukune was awoke by his alarm clock, the young teen scratched his head trying to shake the weird dream from his mind. He got dressed, grabbed his things and made his way to the bus stop. The bus arrived and Tsukune got on board and took a seat. The driver adjusted his mirror so that he could see Tsukune in it before he started talking.

Driver: "So you're the new transfer Student?" he asked eyeing Tsukune

Tsukune: "Uh yeah, any advice before we arrive?"

Driver: "Depends what kind of yokai are you?" With a hint of curious humor in his tone

Tsukune: "What are you talking about?" as if he were questioning the drivers sanity

Driver: "you know vampire, werewolf, warlock, and what not."

Tsukune: "uh I am human as the day I was born."

Driver: "Human yeah right you keep telling yourself that." In a fit of laughter that caused him to fall out of his seat as the bus came to a stop.

Tsukune got off the bus and began making his way to the school, thinking to himself 'that bus driver must be un hinged there is no way those things are real I mean co…' Tsukune was knocked out of his train of thought as someone on a bicycle had ran into him. Tsukune looked up to see a young pink haired lady on the ground in front of him. He got up to walk over to the lady and help her up but ended up tripping and falling face first into breast causing the young lady to let out and moan of embarrassment. Tsukune managed to get off of her and help her to her feet.

Tsukune: "I am so sorry, are you ok?"

Lady: "I'm fine it's my fault really I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. Any way my name is Moka Akashiya and I'm a Vampire."

Tsukune: "My name is Tsukune Aono, and I am a Human" (sarcastic tone)

Moka: "Ha Ha very funny but really what are…" she was interrupted by the school bell sounding in the distance.

Tsukune: "come on we better hurry don't want to be late"

Once everyone finished taking their seats the teacher stood up to make her announcement.

"Good morning everyone may I have your attention please, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your homeroom teacher. Now as you all know Yokai Academy is a unique in that it is a school made specifically for monsters, and our goal is to teach all of our students to be able to coexist peacefully among Humans. Which leads me to my next point to my next point there are three rules that must be followed by everyone. 1 always stay in human form, 2 no fighting on school grounds, and 3 never reveal your monster identity to anyone. Any questions?"

Saizo: "let's say one of us comes across a human can't we just kill it"

Miss Nekonome: "that would be impossible here the barrier that separates us from the human world prevents humans from entering this realm, and even if one did manage to get in they would be killed instantly by the powers that watch over us here."

Saizo: "say what you will but I swear I have been smelling one since we got in here"

Miss Nekonome; ignoring Saizo's last comment "well if there are no further questions I suggest everyone should go to their dorms and get situated, classes will start next week all books and materials will be provided for you then."

Tsukune was walking down the hall of the male dorm rooms trying to find his room before he had a nervous breakdown. Muttering to his self "….room 221B, room 221B, room 221B…..a's on the left b's on the right." Once he found his room and entered it and checked to make sure he was truly alone. Then he locked his door and proceeded to have his massive breakdown.

Around 4pm he finally managed to get a grip and calm down. And he thought to himself 'well since I'm stuck here till Christmas break I might as well make the most of it' and got up and decided he would check his Dorm Room out, after all he would be here a while.

The room was rather large especially for one person, as you entered the room you were standing in a small living room with a kitchenette off to the side. From the living room on the opposite side of the entrance was door that led to a bedroom with a personal bathroom attached. The bathroom had a sink with a mirror that held personal hygiene stuff with room underneath to hold cleaning supplies, the toilet was just an American style toilet ***not all toilets are built the same some look like a whole in the floor its weird*** the Bath tub was a combination of a Shower and a full size tub big enough for to completely submerge in. The bed room consisted of a full size bed, a nightstand, chest, dresser, a closet, and a small desk presumably for study purposes. The living room had a couch, coffee table, and a small entertainment center with a 32" TV, cable box, DVD player. The kitchenette had a small refrigerator/freezer combo, a sink, a two burner stove with a medium sized oven, cabinets and drawers for dining ware, cook ware, and packaged food and seasonings.

After he put away his belongings he got out the small pamphlet that was given out in homeroom.

 **Greetings students of Yokai Academy,**

 **While classes don't start for another week, we feel that it is best to lest students get adjusted to their new home and because it is likely that this is a first for being out on your own. We would like to teach everyone how to properly manage your resources to be successful in day to day life, not just here at Yokai academy, but throughout where ever you go in your lives. Therefore we will be providing a weekly allowance that you must budget efficiently to account for your place of living (dorm) fees, clothes, food, and other expenses. Should students desire more money than there allowance allots, they can join clubs or other extracurricular activates (amount of payment may vary).**

 **Students will receive $250 weekly for their allowance. With a starting balance of $1000**

 **(W)=weekly (M) =monthly**

 **Fees are as follows**

 **Dorm $50 (M)**

 **Cable $20 (M)**

 **Electric $20 (M)**

 **Utilities (water, sewage, etc.) $10 (M)**

 **Eating from the cafeteria $150(M)**

 **The first month's payments have already been taken out of your account and a total of $750 remain on your card. There are other stores on campus that sale things unique to their department. These stores include but are not limited to Grocery Outlets, Cleaning Supply Depots, And Medical Supplies.**

 **Take care and we will see you next week.**

Tsukune folded the pamphlet back up and put it on the desk in the bedroom. With his card in his wallet he decided he should go ahead and head down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and see about buying some stuff for his room.

Now sitting down at a table in the cafeteria to eat the food he selected from the line. He noticed that the Moka had decided to sit down next to him.

Moka: "So how has your day been Tsukune?"

Tsukune: "Alright I guess, still trying to get used to this place…" Tsukune was interrupted as Saizo had slammed his hands on the table looking at Moka.

Saizo: "Hey sweet cheeks why don't you and I go somewhere dark and have some fun what ya say?"

Moka: "I don't want to go anywhere with you creep I'm fine right here with Tsukune"

Saizo: "well we will just have to do something about that won't we?"

Saizo lounged toward Tsukune and grabbed him by his jacket with both hands lifting him of the ground. Tsukune counters this by quickly grabbing Saizo's thumbs and sharply bending them back towards his arms breaking them backwards, which causes Saizo to quickly let go of Tsukune. The instant Tsukune lands on the ground he slams his right palm into Saizos chest sending him flying backwards and through the wall leaving him unconscious. He returned to his seat and sat down failing to realize his body had started to become enveloped in a shadowy aura that came off of him like steam in the cold air which had quickly dissipated by the time reclaimed his seat.

Moka: "so just what kind of monster are you…. Oh wait we aren't exposed to tell"

Tsukune; "It's fine besides I already know what you are. But you're probably going to think I'm crazy" (nervous hitch)

Moka: "its okay you can tell me I won't tell anyone" (sincerely / somewhat concerned)

Tsukune: "Well up until just a second ago I was completely confident that I was entirely human. But considering that it's impossible for a human to send a 200+ pound person flying backwards 50 feet and through a concrete wall…. I have no fucking clue."

Moka: "are you serious?"

Tsukune "Yes"

Moka: "so back at the bus stop..."

Tsukune: " I thought the bus driver was a nut job when he asked me, and when you said you were a vampire I thought you may have been a little out of it from crashing your bike. Then homeroom happened and I had officially come to the conclusion that I have been dropped into a nightmare… then I just knocked someone through a wall and may or may not have killed him… and now I am talking to you an actual vampire… oh and so far the most abnormal body change thing I've seen yet is that weird thing Saizo does with his tongue which leads me to wander just what anyone here really looks like"

Moka: "Damn so…. Does that mean…. Hmm how do I put this… Do you want to talk about it?"

Tsukune "yeah I could use a friend right now, and you're the closest thing I've got. I'm going to go and see if I can find some stuff for my room. Do you want to come with?"

Moka: "sure."

Tsukune and Moka went on with their shopping spree their first stop was at a small department store called Ness's Necessities. As they entered they noticed that there were a few people giving them looks. Tsukune decided to get his list out to make sure he gets everything.

 **STORE LIST**

 **Cleaning supplies**

 **-bleach**

 **-window cleaner**

 **-toilet bowl cleaner**

 **-dish soap**

 **-mop/bucket**

 **-cleaning rags**

 **Kitchen Utensils**

 **-pot/lid**

 **-pan**

 **-oven tray**

 **-10 pack of dining ware**

 **-10 plates**

 **-10 bowls**

 **-10 cups**

 **Personal Hygiene**

 **-toilet paper**

 **-paper towels**

 **-toothbrush**

 **-tooth paste**

 **-mouthwash**

 **-bath towels**

As they went down the aisles collecting the stuff on the list they carried on with their conversation from earlier.

Tsukune: "so do you have any questions for me?"

Moka: "I do but I don't really know where to start. Like how do you not know you're a Yokai?"

Tsukune: "I don't really have an answer for that I mean really as far back in my life as I can remember it was your regular apple pie kind of life. My only grandparent passed when I was one or two years old and my mom and dad are as normal as you can get. Grade school was absolutely unbearable I didn't have any real friends and the people who didn't just tolerate me were either rude or just made fun of me. Now I'm here."

Moka: "You're surprisingly calm for everything that has happened to you so quickly."

Tsukune: "Truthfully I think I passed freaking out and just decided to go with it the saying fuck it crazy works."

Cashier: "Your total will be $210.17"

*Tsukune swipes the card*

Cashier: "You two have a nice day"

*they exit the store and continue on their way*

Moka: "well I guess I will see you around, don't worry your secrets safe with me."

Tsukune: "I would like that, have a good night."

Tsukune began making his way back to his dorm room. Once he finally made it back to his room he put away his recent purchases. Satisfied that his dorm was sufficiently stocked he decided that he would go take a shower and prepare for bed and try to get some rest. After all he will need it for what is still yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a new day

**Authors note: I have to admit that I am truly impressed as to the speed that this story has spread as of right now 10/7/16 at 3:31pm. Under an hour after I posted the first chapter it has already been viewed 7 times. 3 in the United States, 1 in the United Kingdom, 1 in France, 1 in Germany, and 1 in Canada. To most people that wouldn't mean much but to me that's fascinating for a variety of reasons. To answer any questions, leave a review and I will answer the question in the author's note portion of the next chapter. If you decide that you don't want to read my responses to reviews scroll down until the font changes from bold to normal, I will try to make it a point not to start a chapter with bold.**

 **In response to the guest reviewer who's review was "I feel you put too much of your personality into Tsukune making him a self-insert regardless" I guess I do put a bit of my personality into him. Probably because I take his situation in the anime personally, because for me in real life growing up I relied a lot on others to help solve the majority of my problems and all the while being furious at myself for not being strong enough (mentally and/or physically) and while I have now become able to handle 99% of what life throws at me without having to ask for help, I still feel regret for putting strain on others when I did need help constantly. So yes in a way by changing Tsukune in this instance I am somewhat referring to my own situations. But I already mentioned at the start of the first chapter that I would be changing a lot of the characters in some ways and keeping them the same in others. But really how can you make any story entertaining if you don't take it personally.**

Chapter Two: Start of a New Day

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *Smack*

Tsukune got his alarm turned off and got up to stretch. As he took a deep breath he thought he noticed something smelled funny 'sulfur' so he takes another whiff only to no longer smell it 'nah can't be I must have just been imagining it'. He stumbles into the bathroom too get cleaned up. After he was dressed he walked into the kitchen to find him something to eat. 'What the hell I know I just went to the store… well shit' as he realizes that he left the grocery list stuck to the fridge. 'Well I guess I will have to go to the cafeteria for now and go grocery shopping later' as he grabbed the list and walked out the door.

As he made his way down to the cafeteria he noticed some of the fliers on the wall and a couple of them got his attention. The first was a flier for a local martial arts dojo the caption read _just because you have to remain in human form doesn't mean that you have to be defenseless. Learn control today. Classes cost $500 per month._ The other was a flier for the local newspaper club the caption read _looking to make a difference in your community join now. *this club is eligible to be taken in place of your elective block in your class schedule* **payment will vary depending on profits made from sales**_ Tsukune decided he would take one of each. 'The newspaper club seems easy enough and the martial arts class should be helpful and it might even help me learn more about myself if I'm luc…. **DUCK DUMBASS** '. Tsukune managed to duck just in time for a stray fireball to go right over his head. Tsukune turned his head in the direction of the stray attack just in time to see what looks like a normal person encased in a cloak of flames fighting what looked to be a lizard man. The lizard man went to swipe at the flame cloaked figure only to miss and the cloaked man send another fire ball at the lizard man and this time make a direct hit causing the lizard man's body to dry up and crack apart, the cracks were more sever towards where the center of the attack landed. The lizard man ran away screaming in agony. Tsukune made a mental note that lizard men were weak against fire. Tsukune thought it would be appropriate to thank the person who warned him but when he went to look for him there was nobody there. 'Strange I know I heard someone oh well better go get something to eat' as he turned to continue his way to the cafeteria.

Tsukune made his way to the cafeteria to look and see what was available for breakfast. To his surprise they had things from all over the world including specialties that were limited to only small regions. He decided perhaps he should try something new so he decided to get something called _The Country Special, it comes with two fried eggs, three strips of bacon, two sausage patties, hash browns, fried apples, coffee, and a glass of sweet tea._ As he went down the line to collect his tray, he thought to himself 'what the hell is sweet tea'. He collected his food and went to his usual spot.

As he took his seat he looked his food over and was thinking to himself 'the fried eggs are basically sunny side up eggs folded into its self' he went on to the next item 'bacon, bacon is always good at least that is still constant' and the next ' sausage, taste different but certainly goes with the current flavor' next up hash browns 'basically finely diced potatoes and fried, damn these people love to fry things don't they' after that comes the apples 'fried apples, huh basically apple pie without the crust, and coffee that's still the same always bitter' last but not least the sweet tea he took a big drink of it and his eyes went wide as his mouth practically drew in on its self 'What The Fuck did they intentionally put an entire fucking bag of sugar in one glass damn'

Thus concluding his breakfast he got up and disposed of his tray before heading out to collect food for room. As he was leaving the cafeteria he spotted Moka and decided to go and see what she was up to. As he started making his way to her he got hurdled across the room and somehow ended up snagging the rosary from over Moka's breast. Somehow Tsukune managed to land on his feet and just in time to witness Moka's transformation. He stared in awe as she walked over to the person who had threw him at her.

Moka: " **It's Time for you to learn your place, You Stupid Mother Fucker.** "

Saizo: "Shit, I'm sorry."

Moka: " **Damn right you are.** "

Moka proceeded to grab Saizo who had reverted back to human form out of terror and lifted him up off the ground by his throat. She grabbed his right arm her other hand and flicked her wrist effectively snapping his forearm in two. She released his throat as she went into a high kick that elicited a high pitched squeak from Saizo as he curled up on the floor vomiting. She then proceeded to walk towards Tsukune.

Tsukune: "That was Awesome, and you look terrifying, beautiful but terrifying."

Moka: " **I believe you have something of mine.** "

Tsukune "Oh right your rosary"

Tsukune hands Moka her rosary and when she puts it back in place she falls over but he catches her. Tsukune holds her upright as he watches her turn back to her other self as her hair washed over from silver back to pink. Moka was still leaned up against Tsukune as he noticed she smelled really nice. He was caught off guard a little bit when she latched her fangs into his neck but he didn't really mind strangely enough it felt kind of good he just stood there and petted her hair as she fed. When she was done she retracted her fangs and licked the wound causing it to close.

Moka: "sorry I just couldn't help myself you just happened to smell so good and I hadn't feed yet" She said blushing

Tsukune: "No problem that felt kinda good actually"

Moka: "I noticed" as she pushed Tsukune against the wall and placed her hand against his growing erection. As she seductively whispered in his ear "you know, you were my first right?"

Tsukune: "…uh…uh… s..say what n..now" he stammered as his mild blush was beginning to turn crimson.

Moka: "I said you were my first" as she began to slowly stroke his erection through his pants before continuing to whisper into his ear "before you I had only ever drank from transfusion packs" now beginning to growl lowly "now do you know what I want?"

Tsukune: " uhh" was all he was able to get out as his blush has started to turn from crimson to a purplish color.

Moka: "well would you look at that I gotta go take care" She said happily as she let off of Tsukune and went on her way.

 ***slight curve ball here we are following Moka for a minute not Tsukune***

Moka quickly rounded the corner and got into her room, once inside she sat down and she stated talking to her other self.

Outer: "Inner, what the fuck was that"

Inner: " **What, we both like him, and you needed a push, besides he clearly enjoyed it.** "

Outer: "you still didn't have to do that."

Inner: " **like Hell I didn't, if I waited for you two to make a move, you two wouldn't have a chance at happening because you're both too shy, think about it, you both went through roughly the same things growing up and your personalities are both similar because of it.** "

Outer: "I guess but come on was all that…..

* **returning to Tsukune now** *

Tsukune was still standing where he was when Moka left thinking to himself 'what the hell was that about not that I'm complaining but Damn… **Hey get ahold of yourself your standing out in the open.** Tsukune snapped out of his daze trying to figure out where the voice came from but again turned up nothing. He decided he should probably go ahead and go shopping for some food.

Returning from to his room from his trip to the grocery store he started putting the groceries away. Went to his bedroom and removed the stuff from his pockets. The two fliers got his attention again, the dojo is taking enrollment tomorrow and the newspaper club the day after. 'Well this should prove interesting at least' he thought to himself as he stare at the ceiling while he laid on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3: control

**Authors note: Hey everybody I'm back, it has been two days since I submitted Chapter 2. I have decided to write my chapters in lengths of days or whenever the character that I am following at the moment goes to bed that way I can do regular updates. The method I am currently using for writing seems to be maximizing my output results, you see I absolutely despise homework yet I really enjoy writing this story. So I study for 30 minutes then type for 30 minutes and I do this during all my free time. In my local area there isn't anywhere for people to go and hangout. Everything has been closed and jobs are leaving the area constantly, my area depended on the coal mines and the railroad. In all seriousness there are less than 30 businesses left and there used to be several hundred. I have the money I saved up from my first job that I kept till it closed, and the money I get from the college because of the degree I am going for, so I have to budget my money so that it last me through until I graduate and can get into the field. I stay inside with my dog or take her out and let her play in the yard that's really the most interesting things about my day.**

 **Ok enough about me and this gloomy town I call home. So on with updates about the story we are now up to 108 views, 70 in the United States, 7 from the United Kingdom, 8 from France, 5 from Canada, 4 from the Russian Federation, 1 from the Philippines, 1 from Germany, 7 from Australia, and 4 from Spain. This is still so fucking awesome.**

 **And at the moment there have been no new reviews. I have gained a follower that is cool, hey theraven064 what's up? Cool name perhaps you got it from Edger Alan Poe, or perhaps from Teen Titans, or just the bird itself, that's a cool bird I like ravens.**

Chapter 3: Control

Tsukune opened his eyes, noticing it was still dark out. Looking to see what time it was he noticed it was 5:30am 'uh _lovely_ , might as well get up'. As he got up and went to the bathroom to start getting ready he failed to realize that he was doing so in the dark. Once he got cleaned up he slipped into the kitchen to make some breakfast. After eating a balanced breakfast he decided he would go ahead and go outside for a walk before heading to the dojo at 12pm.

Tsukune was walking down one of the trails and came to a bench and decided to sit down for a bit. 'strange for a place full of monsters the hiking trails are pretty normal' he thought to himself as he took in a deep breath before getting back up to continue his way back to the school. Failing to notice he was being followed Tsukune's stalker kept following him.

Tsukune made it back to the center of the campus right at 11am, he decided he should make his way to the dojo now. Stalker still in tow followed Tsukune even as he entered the dojo, she made her own entrance from above. As Tsukune entered he noticed a sign that read _first day is free if you decide this is not for you then you are free to leave._ Tsukune entered the inner part of the dojo to find it empty save one person in the front of the room and unknown to him, his stalker in the rafters above. As Tsukune approached the figure he was gestured to take a seat. Tsukune complied and took sat down on the mat. Slowly the man rose his head and began to speak.

Madara: "Why are you here, I don't remember taking enrollment?"

Tsukune: "what do you mean I found your flier on the board wall, and your sign out there says _first day is free if you decide this is not for you then you are free to leave_?" he asked questioning the man before him, failing to realize that he began speaking another language as he quoted the sign.

Madara: " _Interesting, normally no one would be able to see either of those let alone read it, tell me boy what is your name?"_ the man asked now speaking in the other language.

Tsukune: " _Tsukune Aono. What do you mean I shouldn't be able to see it or read it, its just a piece of material with Japanese writing on it._ " still speaking in the other language. Causing the other man to laugh hysterically.

Madara: " _Oh wow I haven't laughed like that in centuries. You mean to tell me that you haven't realized that we are speaking another language and have been since you quoted my sign outside?_ "

Tsukune: " _what are you talking about I don't know any other language beside Japanese?_ "

Madara: " _No boy you are speaking an ancient language called the Diablo and up until a few moments ago I was the last person alive able to speak and read it fluently. Tell me boy why did you even come here in the first place?_ "

Tsukune: " _I came here to see if I could learn to control this thing inside me, well at least I presume it is inside me. Long story short up until a couple days ago I would have laughed if any one said a place like this exist or the creatures that inhabit it, I was convinced that I was completely human, but then someone attacked me and I sent them through a stone wall with nothing more than a gut reflex._ "

Madara: " _so you came here to try and figure out what is going on and how to control it. So let's say I do teach you how to control the power that has begun to stir within in you what would you do with it?_ "

Tsukune: " _I don't know what exactly I would do with it. But I do believe that if I don't learn to control this thing inside of me, it will end up controlling me. So for now I just want to be able stay in control of myself._ "

Madara: " _Fair enough, but if I agree to take you in and teach you, you must do everything I instruct you to the way I instruct you to no exceptions. Can you accept the conditions?"_

Tsukune: " _Yes."_

Madara: " _Very well, my name is Madara Uchiha, and I am the last of my kind, or at least I was. If my suspicions about you are correct you may be able to take up the mantel but we will talk about that later._ For now I would like you to continue on with your day as normal, and return here Friday." Changing back to Japanese at the end.

Tsukune: "Very well, thank you for your time" Tsukune stood up and bowed before leaving. And his stalker following him every step of the way.

He stepped out of the dojo and noticed that the sun had already set. 'Strange it didn't feel like I was in there that long'. He began making his way to his dorm room to get something to eat, he was too tired to get something from the cafeteria. As he made his way to his room his stalker climbed up the tree on the outside of his bedroom window. He made his way into his dorm and went into the kitchen to prep his meal. He put it in the oven to cook while he went to take a shower. While he was in the shower his stalker slipped into his room through the window and into his closet. As Tsukune got done taking his shower he got out and got changed and went and got his food. He ate his food and put the leftovers in the fridge. Tsukune went to his room and slipped into his bed and went to sleep while unknowingly his stalker watched him.


	4. Chapter 4: Newspaper club

**In response to Daiske review "This looks like chat script which is against the rules. I suggest cleaning it up before it gets yanked. Not that it would be a bad thing since you brought in Naruto characters, seriously? I think I'll report this myself to get it out of here. As for you comments about putting yourself into Tsukune. Well, he wouldn't be Tsukune then would he? You might as well call him Avenging Death as an OC like most who screw with Tsukune's character. Sure you can tweak with his character but when you tweak it too much and he no longer can be resembles Tsukune then you know you screwed up. Kind of like how you have and kind of like how you have very little interested. Your problem is you're basing this off that god awful anime. BTW, you completely fucked over Inner as well. She no longer resembles her canon character either, Nice job..."**

 **Let's see here In the first chapter I made it a point to stress that I would be CHANGING characters personalities and/or their roles, I brought Madara into this because I needed a character for the role which I am using him for, and by using a well-known character I don't have to spend several chapter creating a new one and wasting peoples time with filler. Again you mentioned that I "fucked up" inner well saying I destroyed her Canon character isn't possible if you aren't following Official Canons to begin with seriously read the warnings they exist for a reason. As for the Script style as you call it, the method I am using is to keep conversations clear and understandable which is much more difficult to do in paragraph structure. By the way saying you're going to report me for using this style is kind of stupid on your part I mean really reporting something because it offends you is childlike behavior and this is an M rated fanfiction which is directed toward people 16 and up (I would prefer it that readers be 18, that's why I put it in the summary to be visible before it even gets opened) if you do report it so what I have it all save in my computer and can upload it again. And even if you get my account banned guess what I can make another. So if you are going to throw a tantrum because you got your little feelings hurt you need to go back to the kiddy section and play with your crayons.**

 **Ok sorry about the rant some people can't read the warning labels. Anyway if you were wondering if that upset me, no it did not but it did give me a good laugh. Still reviews are welcome even criticism. If you want to give criticism at least offer a way for improvement.**

 **We are now up to 210 views and three followers. I don't feel like listing the numbers by the country this time. But it is still no less awesome than before.**

 **Now then let's continue.**

Chapter 4: Newspapers

Tsukune awoke to the sound of metal scraping against ceramic. Tsukune slowly got out of bed and noticed that his closet was open 'strange that was closed last night'. Tsukune heard rattling again but this time he knew where it was coming from, the kitchen. He slowly made his way into the kitchen so as not to let the intruder be aware that he was searching for them. As he made his way to the kitchen he found that it was empty. He made his way over to the counter and found his leftovers had been ate and a letter laying on the table. He picked up the letter to read it.

 _Hello my dear Tsukune it that was truly a wonderful date. Walks through the woods are so relaxing right, oh and it is truly extraordinary how you can speak another language with ease, and the food how wonderful you are truly a talented cook. You sleep so peacefully too, oh how I just wanted to crawl up in the bed next to you. Forever your little Snow Bunny._

Tsukune put the letter down and scratched his head. 'Well whoever they are they clearly didn't want to hurt me or they would have already, seems I have a stalker'. Tsukune went back into his room and got dressed. 'Well all I've got for today is the first meeting of the newspaper club, I mean how bad can that be right. Then tomorrow I return to Madara for lessons. Then the weekend, first day of classes start Monday.' Now dressed Tsukune made his way out of his room.

Tsukune made his way to the room the Newspaper club was meeting as he entered the room he noticed at least two familiar faces. In the room at the moment was Moka and Miss Nekonome, aside from them was Gin, Kurumu, and Mizore, whom Tsukune was yet to meet.

Nekonome: "Alright I seems everyone is here now, before we begin why don't you all take time to get to know each other."

Moka: "Oh hey Tsukune, you decided to join the newspaper club too, that's great, oh hey this is Gin he is the official photographer for the club"

Gin: "Hey I heard about you, you're the one who gave Saizo a thrashing right?"

Tsukune: "Yeah I guess so the first time I more or less knocked him out, the second time it was Moka who gave him hell."

Kurumu: "so your names Tsukune, your cute" as she proceeded practically suffocate him by burring his head in her breast.

Moka: "Get the hell off of him Kurumu he's mine." As she pried Kurumu off of Tsukune

Mizore: "You are both wrong Tsukune is mine we have already been on a date. We went for a long walk, he even cooked." She said in her normal quiet tone. Causing both Kurumu and Moka to give Tsukune a death stare. Which again went unnoticed by Tsukune.

Tsukune: "So I take it your my stalker, how did you even manage to get in my room anyway?" He asked kind of curious as to how she got into his room unnoticed.

Mizore: "Yes but I prefer the term watcher, and that's easy I just slipped in through your window while you were in the shower, then I snuck into your closet until you went to sleep. After that I slipped out and grabbed the leftovers and ate them while I watched you sleep."

Moka: "That creepy not to mention disturbing" she said while visibly shuddering.

Tsukune: "So when you are 'watching' has anyone ever caught you?" with a sly curious tone.

Mizore: "No. No one has ever caught me watching, why, do you want me to teach you how to watch properly?" giving Tsukune a wink.

Gin: "You wouldn't happen to be willing to teach me too would you?"

Mizore: "I don't think you need too much more than learning to be quiet, you know that almost got you the other day." Nodding in acknowledgement to Gin's particular skill

Sometime later the group had concluded their first meeting and made their ways back to their dorms. As Tsukune entered his dorm he was somewhat surprised to find Mizore in his dorm sitting on his couch.

Mizore: "You never answered me, did you want me to teach you how to watch people, or not?"

Tsukune: "Sure, I could certainly see uses that could prove useful"

Mizore: "Alright follow me."

Mizore went over to Tsukune's bedroom window opened it and jumped out into the tree and landed on one of the main limbs. Tsukune wasn't very sure about this but decided to follow her lead and managed to land on the limb adjacent to her. Mizore continued climbing down the tree till she reached the ground and began making her way towards one of the trails with Tsukune following right behind her. As they made their way through the trail they came upon a small tennis court where a few people were playing. Mizore motioned for Tsukune to get down, he followed her que. After watching the couples playing tennis for a while until they finished their game and left leaving Tsukune and Mizore in their watching spot. Tsukune rolled over onto his back to look to the sky, intrigued that the sky was clear to reveal the stars in the night sky. Tsukune was taken by surprise as Mizore straddled his waist and looked into his eyes. They stayed like this for some time as they stared into each other's eyes. As Tsukune was about to speak Mizore put her finger to his lips as she began to grind her hips against his groin. As Mizore kept grinding her hips against Tsukune's groin, the two started moaning. Mizore took her finger from Tsukune's mouth and slowly slid it down as the two began to undress each other. The two now naked began slowly exploring each other's bodies, guided purely by animal instinct the two began to pick up the pace and began tumbling over each other on the ground. By the time the two stopped stumbling around Mizore had managed to get on top with his mouth against her womanhood, she followed by taking his manhood into her mouth and swirling him about. The faster she swirled her tongue and bobbed her head, the tighter he pulled her to him and the deeper he frantically tried to delve into her. The pace kept getting faster and faster until they both went into orgasm and felt their minds going numb. After they had time to catch their breath they gathered their clothes and made their way back to Tsukune's dorm. They went and showered and got in bed as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Authors note: ok we have another anonymous review they responded with " I still feel you changed him too much for him to be acially tsukune. No one wants a self insert. The Anime is nothing more than a perverted Cashbrav full of Fanservice. The Manga had Superior plot and character development in my opinion"**

 **Anon. while I thank you for taking time to leave a reply, and I even respect that you stated your opinion in such a way that you don't sound like a child throwing a tantrum simply for disagreeing with how the story is going. When I changed Tsukune and the other characters and more changes are still to come. I am doing so to fit MY PERSONAL VIEW of how things could have gone. And I even gave a warning for this in the first chapter. I even stated that I haven't read the books (manga) mainly because I can't find them without having to pay for them, if I can find some where I can read them I will and would like to. And yes I agree that the anime story line Sucks, which is part of the reason I decided to write my own. And I knew the moment I started this there would be some serious haters, but all I can really say is if you don't like it don't read it. And if you want a story to go differently write your own version, after all you can't really complain about result if you didn't put forth work to yield any. While you say "No one wants a self insert" that seems to be more of your opinion, again sorry if you don't like it but some people seem to like my story at least 3 people are following it with their account. And if you look at your own publications you can see how many people have viewed your story and the number of views to the chapter and several people have read through all of the available chapters. To me it was never my intention to even get as many people as I did to see it. I just decided to put it online for others to see.**

 **Again I would like to thank you for stating your opinion in such away as it came across as disapproval and not a tantrum. Some good advice I once got was "Just because your lifestyle choices and opinions differ from mine, does not make yours wrong, nor does that make mine any less right." So if you want to keep reading you are more than welcome to, and if you don't you are free to walk away.**

Chapter five: training.

Tsukune awoke to Mizore stretching, as they opened their eyes they momentarily gazed into one another. The moment faded away and they got up and stretched they noticed it was still dark out and decided to check the time. Realizing that it was only 5:00am and Tsukune wouldn't have to be anywhere until around 4:00pm they decided they would go help each other 'bathe'. A couple hours later they came out of the bathroom, not having any clothes of her own at the moment Mizore 'borrowed' one of Tsukune's hoodies, and a pair of basketball shorts. For some reason Tsukune had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting them back, not that he really cared. He ended up giggling at the sight of Mizore using the hoodie as a make shift cocoon, as she made it where little more than her eyes were visible as sat in a ball at the end of the couch.

Tsukune turned the TV on and scrolled through the channels for a little while till he found a show Mizore seemed to like, Tsukune chuckled when he realized that it was about stalkers. As they watched Tsukune took notice as Mizore would start scolding the stalker as they (the various stalkers) did things that would end up getting them caught. As she scolded the careless stalkers Tsukune made mental notes of what, and what not to do. When a commercial came on Tsukune got up and walked over to the kitchen to fix some food for breakfast. Once Tsukune finished cooking and put the food on the plates to cool he cleaned up the mess and walked back over to Mizore and handed her a plate. They continued to watch TV as they ate their breakfast, and Mizore continued scolding the careless stalkers. Once they finished their food Tsukune took the dishes and put them in the sink, and returned to sit back down. As they sat there watching TV Mizore ended up leaning over against Tsukune and fell asleep. Tsukune leaned his head back and began to drift off into sleep.

Tsukune was back in the field again, but this time the field was far from empty. Before him stood two armies that reached as far as the eye could see. On the left were beings that looked to all appear similar to the creature form his dream, but they were all wearing armor, and carrying weapons. The armor ranging from little more than cloaks to full body gladiator style armor. The weapons ranged from their claws to two handed war hammers. On the other side creatures that looked to appear completely human however the aura that was emitting from them said otherwise. The humanoid creatures were all wearing full suits of heavy body armor, some had large shield and a sword, and the others had large war axes or claymores. The armor was a celestial white with golden trim. It was clear to Tsukune that the two armies were about to wage a bloody battle at any moment.

Tsukune was awoken by Mizore poking him and pointing at the clock. 'Shit I gotta hurry' Tsukune thought as he ran out the door realizing what time it was. Mizore decided to stay behind as she thought to herself 'He is so cute when he sleeps'. Mizore resumed watching her show 'dumbass keep voice down' she thought scolding another careless stalker.

Tsukune made his way to the dojo, once inside he took his seat in front of Madara. They sat there for moment in silence before Madara rose his head to speak in the old language.

Madara: " _So you mentioned on our last encounter that you wanted to learn to control your power because you were concerned that it would take over you correct?_ "

Tsukune: " _Correct._ "

Madara: " _very well then. I suppose I should start off with a simple question. Do you know what you or rather we are?_ "

Tsukune: " _No_ " Tsukune thought about explaining his dreams but his gut instinct demanded that he wait and bide his time.

Madara: " _We are the last remaining members of a species that has now been known to history as Exorcist. Not to be confused with the members of the Catholic Church, although they have been trying to follow through with our original goal. You see long ago this world was once covered in an eternal darkness and mankind lived in fear, and were often treated as livestock amongst the various creatures of the night. As time went on humans began to desperately seek liberation, after many years this strong desire took form as the first Exorcist, this Exorcist put all who were willing through a series of trials to turn them into Exorcist. As time went on an army was formed while it is true that the Executioners were very powerful there was still a race that was powerful enough to rival them these creatures were known as Devils. After many battles and many more deaths on both sides, the liberation humans so desperately sought had been achieved. The few Remaining devils fled, and the few remaining Exorcist continued to fight off the retched creatures this world now calls Yokai. Now on to the reason I even decided to train you is to awaken your powers so that we can destroy two of the devils that remain in known existence because as much as it pains me to admit it I am no longer strong enough to take them down on my own. Now shall we begin?_ "

Tsukune: " _Uh sure, but how exactly do we do this?"_ He asked desperately trying to hide his fear, because he knew if his suspicions about his dreams were correct, there was no way he would be able to stand a chance against this man.

Madara: " _Simple, look into my eyes_ " Madara used his Sharingan to Activate the genjutsu Tsukuyomi to activate the trials.

When Tsukune regained consciousness he realized he was in another strange place. While he could tell right away that he wasn't on the plane of existence that he called home, he noticed this place felt similar to the field his strange dreams occurred in. After walking around trying to figure out where he was he finally noticed a figure standing buy a tree. When he got over to where the figure was he noticed the figure wasn't alone, the creature from his other dreams was standing there as well. Upon closer examination of the figure he came to the conclusion that the figure was an Exorcist. Both beings turned to Tsukune before beginning to speak.

Devil and Exorcist: "Have you figured out who we are yet?" they asked in unison

Tsukune: "I'm not exactly sure at the moment but I am going to assume, the two of you are a Devil and an Exorcist."

Devil and Exorcist: "You are correct in what we are in regard to species but we are more than just that you see we are a part of you in both a physical and spiritual level"

Devil: "You see I am your darkness, I am your hate, desire, lust, I am the part of you that hungers to kill and devour."

Exorcist: "As for me I am your light, I am your love, inspiration, compassion, I am the part of you that wants to help and nurture."

Devil and Exorcist: "You see we have always been here however we have kept ourselves in a dormant state until the need to awaken arises. Because once we awaken completely if you lean too far to either side the other will be lost to you forever. The man before you is a prime example of this, you at one point in time he was a creature of light, and his goal was protection however he gave in to his hate and now hungers only to kill. It is certain that when you return to that realm and he realizes that you are not only an Executioner, but a devil as well, that he will want to kill you. We can give you the power and skill to fight him however you must be willing to accept the risk. What will your decision be?

Tsukune: "I doesn't really seem like I have much of a choice, either I accept and learn to fight or I die. And there is no way that I would lay down and just die without trying."

Devil and Exorcist: "very well we will grant you the power and knowledge to kill him, but due to the intensity of our combined power the vast majority will need to be sealed away within you. As you train you will be able to handle more and more of your power until you reach the limit that can be taped into while in human form. Once this point is reached you can undo the seal to tap into the remainder of your power, but only use this power as a last resort because if you lose focus on your conviction, you will fall victim to the animalistic nature of the power."

The two reached out and each placed a hand on Tsukune as they did immense power coursed through Tsukune's veins. Once his current threshold was reached the rest of the power was sealed away within him and the seal mark took hold. As the seal mark took place his mind began rapidly absorbing knowledge ranging from languages, various martial arts styles, and how to infuse his yokai power into his body as well as attacks. ***the seal mark looks like the one on Naruto***

Once the seal had finished setting Tsukune had regained consciousness in the dojo. Tsukune's current form was mostly human still in appearance however his irises had turned red, the pupils were still normal. And the aura that was coming off of him was now different, instead of plain shadow black aura, a celestial white aura enveloped his skin in a thin but noticeable layer, off of it came a dark crimson red, and deep black, these two energies spiraled around each other very similar to how the yellow and red of a candle flame dance. Before Tsukune stood Madara in his Exorcist Armor bearing his scythe with a look of betrayal on his face. They both knew that there was only one way this battle was going to end, with one of them dead. To Madara the being before him was an abomination that must be destroyed. To Tsukune the being before him has been lost to his hate and death its only release.

Madara made the first move, he charged Tsukune and swung his scythe with the intent of taking his head. Tsukune leaned back effectively dodging the attack, and countered with a newly learned disarming maneuver. The counter was a success it knocked the scythe out of Madara's hands and across the room. Now engaging in hand to hand combat the two were exchanging a series of blows. Finding a hole in Madara's form Tsukune infused some of his power into his palm and struck the chest plate of Madara's armor shattering the cuirass. Madara recovered from the blow and infused lightning into his hand to strike Tsukune through the heart. Tsukune managed to move quick enough to dodge the fatality but not quick enough to dodge the attack. The attack made contact with Tsukune's right side shattering two of his ribs. Gritting through the pain Tsukune allowed Madara's attack to continue so that he could follow with another counter. As Madara's jab continued forward it left his right arm between Tsukune's side and right arm. Using this to his advantage Tsukune took his right arm and wrapped it around Madara's until the palm of Tsukune's hand was vertical at the center of his chest, immobilizing Madara's arm. Keeping his arm in place Tsukune used his right foot to sweep behind Madara's right heel knocking his foot out from under him. As Madara was knocked off balance Tsukune moved behind him effectively pulling Madara's right arm out of socket. Tsukune took advantage of the opening and infused his yokai into his hand and struck through Madara's back, grabbing ahold of his heart as his jab continued through his breastbone. Tsukune retracted his jab pulling Madara's heart back through the newly created cavity as Madara fell to the ground dead, Tsukune closed his hand busting the still beating heart.

Tsukune took a deep breath and recomposed himself. Tsukune looked around the dojo and noticed something seemed off, the place looked much older than it had previously, as Tsukune got out of the dojo he noticed that it looked abandoned yet all the surrounding building looked to be no different from before. 'Strange, perhaps he was casting some sort of illusion on it' Tsukune thought as he made his way back to his room. Once back inside his room he noticed Mizore had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was 2:00 am. Tsukune went and took a shower before laying down to try and get some sleep.

 **Authors note: To the people that keep complaining about the use of a Naruto character, and the complaint that I used a Seal from Naruto (this hasn't happened yet but I know it is likely to), Think about it for a minute. Why would I waste both of our time creating a new character and come up with spells and such that few people would be able to understand, when I can bring in a character from a well-known source with abilities to do what I need them to do, and then either kill them off or just get rid of them. And to the people that will ask why not just give him the holy lock, well that would be because that will be needed later.**

 **Okay on to my second point. Updates will be coming slower I've got classes picking up the pace. I'm not stopping working on this story, this story will be for the foreseen future open-ended. When this story ends it will end with a giant THE END.**


End file.
